


Something Only He Knows

by accidentallyanoctopus



Category: Tales from the Gas Station
Genre: Blow Jobs, If you want fic written you have to do it yourself I guess, Is this really the first fic for this fandom?, Jack being (mostly) straight, Jerry Being Jerry, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyanoctopus/pseuds/accidentallyanoctopus
Summary: If you joke enough times about something, it's bound to happen eventually.





	Something Only He Knows

**Author's Note:**

> (aka I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING AROUND HERE) 
> 
> So I discovered that there's no fic, erotic or otherwise, for this fandom. That means I have to take it into my own filthy, filthy hands and write some. To the original author of TFTGS if they see this: I'm sorry, but you brought this upon yourself by mentioning it.

 

The thing about working with a guy like Jerry is that after the fourth or fifth time someone else makes a joke about blowing you, you start to wonder if he's actually being serious. With a guy like Jerry, you can chalk it up to him just being his normal self, suggesting the two of you do mushrooms on a Tuesday or half-flirting with the guy who comes to read the meter every two months. At least, that's what I kept telling myself. But it's hard to be in denial about the whole blowjob thing not being a joke when the two of you are in the dry storage closet, feeling eachother up like high school juniors at homecoming, and he's slowly undoing the zipper on your work-regulation khaki slacks.

Okay, okay, let me backtrack a bit. You know me - I'm Jack, the guy who works at the shitty 24-hour gas station outside of town. Jerry is my co-worker, and the only other full-time employee at the gas station. He used to be in a death cult, but that flopped when all his fellow cultists decided to commit suicide without him. Since then, he's been working here and being a general nuisance.

This particular night, he had shown up halfway through my shift bellowing something about male strippers. I don't what exactly – I don't really make a point of paying attention to him. Don't most people avoid their place of employment when they're not working? But, as he's told me so many times, Jerry isn't most people. He's Jerry.

“What's crackalackin', Jackarino?”

I sighed and rolled my eyes. “Not much. Sold another lawn gnome. And the screaming from the vents has finally stopped.”

Yeah, for the last two weeks, screaming had been coming from the air vents inside the gas station. Jerry suggested that we “Mission Impossible” it up into them and see what the source was, but nobody else was too keen on it so the matter was dropped. Anyway, the problem seems to have solved itself, so no harm, no foul.

“You know, you should come with me some time.”  
“Where?” I asked.

“To the strip club! I'd bet you'd like it. I could probably even get you laid, and trust me, buddy, I haven't seen a guy more in need of a lay in a long time.”

“I'm not interested. Strip clubs aren't really my thing. Besides, I tend to work during their main hours of business. And unless 'amputee with a rare terminal illness' is actually someone's fetish, I really doubt you could get someone to have sex with me.”

Jerry got this weird look on his face, like he was feeling...sorry for me or something? “Aw, c'mon, man, don't be so down on yourself. I'm sure plenty ladies – or dudes – or both – would be totally into you. I don't know your sexual preferences. I'm guessing you're straight? You seem straight.”

I shrugged. “I've only really had experiences with women,” I said, trying to push She Who Must Not Be Named from my mind. It's not like we would ever see eachother again. “I'm not really attracted to men, but I'm not gonna say no if some handsome guy wants to like...suck me off or anything. A blowjob's a blowjob, right?”

Jerry's pitying expression turned to something much more devious. “So you're saying if a guy walked into the store right now and propositioned to give you head, you'd be down for it.”

I felt my face begin to flush. “Well...I mean...”

Jerry's grin began to grow. This was a bad sign. “So say, if I, Jeremy Daniel Coones, asked if I could give you a blowjob -”

“Well, I...I...” I felt my brain clawing for any possible argument, and there were many - for example, what kind of last name is Coones - but for some reason I couldn't make my mouth do anything but stammer useless grammatical nonsense. He was leaning in so close....

“A blowjob's a blowjob, right? You said it yourself.” I could feel his hot breath on my face, smelling like Flamin' Hot Cheetos and Strega liquor. I tried to force my body to move, to run, to smack the shit out of Jerry for even insinuating something so inappropriate, but I was frozen. And then Jerry closed the gap between us and kissed me. His lips were surprisingly soft...

And that's how I ended up in the dry storage closet with him, us pawing at eachother like animals in heat. He had unbuttoned my work shirt and removed his own stained Saints jersey, and our bare chests were pressed together as we made out. This had to be some sort of hallucination, some of exhaustion-induced daydream, but if it was, why would I be hallucinating that Jerry and I were rutting in the closet? It's not that Jerry couldn't possibly be good-looking, I'm sure plenty of people might find him attractive with his big blue eyes and shit-eating grin and his ability to make an innuendo out of any phrase, but personally I wasn't too into him. He was annoying and unprofessional and sloppy and never added up his till correctly at the end of his shift. And let me remind you, I'm not even really that attracted to men in general.

But here we were anyway, hallucination or not, so I supposed I should make the best of it. And whether I was attracted to him or not, all this commotion had really been doing something down there. I could feel my cock twitch as he inched my pants zipper down.

“If you could only fucking see how good you look right now, man,” he whispered. “I don't know what it is about you, but you're damn sexy, Jack.”

Well, that was a boost to my self-esteem (and my boner). I didn't usually put much stock in Jerry's opinions, but it was nice to know that at least someone in this backwater shithole of a town found me attractive. He finished pulling down my fly, and stuck his hand down my briefs with absolutely no warning. I made a weird “yeep!” sound as his cold fingers closed around my dick. He didn't seem to notice, though. He was too busy pulling it out of my underwear.

“Didn't think you'd be this big. Kinda skinny, though, just like you.” My half-hard penis lay across the palm of his hand, the last two inches or so hanging off the side.

“How much do you think it'll go for at auction?” I panted, trying to clear the building awkwardness in the air.

“I dunno, maybe 6 or 7 thousand, since it seems to be in good working condition.”

I let out a breathy chuckle, which turned into a quiet moan as he started stroking it up and down. The calluses on his hand actually felt really good rubbing against the head. It took only a minute or two of him doing that to get my cock to full hardness. He got down on his knees, one hand on my hip, the other still holding my erect penis.

He looked up at me, his blonde eyelashes catching the dim storage room light. “You know,” he said quietly, a grin spreading across his face. “I now know something about you that O'Brien doesn't.”

“What's that?”

“I know whether you're circumcised or not.”

I groaned in embarrassment, cupping my face in my hands. “Shut the fuck up, Jerry.”

The thing about Jerry is that he actually shuts up, he's pretty decent to be around. This also seems to apply for when he has another person's dick in his mouth. It had been a while since my first (and only) blowjob, so I can't really rate him on a scale of 1 to 10 or anything, but based on my own reaction, he's very, very good at giving head. His mouth is just as soft as his lips, and his tongue was doing things that I didn't even know could possibly be pleasurable, like flicking his tongue against my cockslit over and over until I had to brace myself against the wall so I didn't fall on top of him.

He's also very good at the subtle art of deepthroating. During that first (and only) blowjob, the girl I was with had complained that my dick was just too a little too long to get it all the way inside her mouth. She had given her best attempt, but ended up gagging and almost throwing up. Jerry didn't seem to have this issue, like he had either been born without a gag reflex or had done this so many times that a dick sliding into his throat no longer bothered him. I hate to admit it, but the idea of him being such a cockslut is actually kinda hot. His bobbed his head on my cock, making really gross slurping noises that I'm sure someone could hear if they were in the main store.

I had kinda avoided looking down at him because the sight of him kneeling on the gross, sticky floor was kinda turning me off, but when I did eventually look down, I noticed that Jerry had stuck his hand down his pants and was furiously jacking off as he sucked my dick. For some reason, that was enough to send me over the edge. I think I yelled something like “JesusfuckohfuckohgodohJesus” as I came, but I'm not exactly 100% sure on the exact phrase. He swallowed down my jizz like he had been waiting for this whole time, even letting out a moan as he continued to masturbate. He pulled his mouth off my cock, and started babbling hoarsely.

“Oh fuck, oh god Jack, you're so fucking hot, I've been wanting to blow you for so long, oh fuck, you have no idea, oh, oh god!” He seemed to spasm for a moment as he came, and panted a for a few moments, staring up at me. He then pulled his hand out of his pants, wiped it on a roll of paper towels that happened to be laying next to him, and got shakily to his feet.

“Well, how was that?”

“I...I don't really know what to... good I guess? I mean, you're really good at giving blowjobs.” I could feel my face heating up again as I tucked my dick back into my underwear and began zipping up my pants.

“Thanks, man. Oral sex is my speciality, actually.” There was a note of pride in his voice. I considered telling him that giving blowjobs isn't exactly a skill you can put on a resume, but decided against it. He can be proud of his dick-sucking skills if he wants to.

After redressing, we headed back into the main store. Either no one had come in while we were otherwise occupied, or someone had come in, seen no one at the counter, and left, because the store was as empty as we had left it. I didn't want to entertain the third option - that someone had come in, heard us having sex, and immediately left.

Jerry took off after a few minutes of poking around the chip display, and the rest of the night was pretty average, so not much else to report. To those of you who wanted two or more of us to end up boning, well, I suppose I got your wish. I'm gonna flag this as NSFW so the mods don't come down on my ass and you normal fans out there don't lose your fucking minds. And please don't expect any more erotic content; this is a one-off that I hope will sate all the perverts out there. Anyway, this is Jack, still working at the shitty gas station outside of town. Hope you freaks enjoyed.

 


End file.
